List of Equestria Girls characters/Females
This is a sortable list of female human world characters that appear in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls franchise's films, animated shorts, IDW comics, novelizations, and other merchandise. Official names are in bold. These names are mentioned in one of the films, used with merchandise, or stated by the film's crew. Names that are not in bold are placeholder names which are unofficial and are decided according to the placeholder names policy. Names in gray are up for vote. Colors and times are approximate. * The table can be sorted by clicking the icon in one of the top row cells. }||align="left"|Mentioned in Canterlot High Tell-All.|| |- | Miss Feathers||Staff||F|| || || ||CHS2 Ch. 6||align="left"|A biology teacher at Canterlot High School in Canterlot High Stories: Twilight Sparkle's Science Fair Sparks .|| |- | Miss Hibiscus||Staff||F|| || || ||CHS2 Ch. 1||align="left"|A math teacher at Canterlot High School in Canterlot High Stories: Twilight Sparkle's Science Fair Sparks.|| |- | Ms. Pansy||Staff||F|| || || ||CHS1 Ch. 12||align="left"|A teacher at Canterlot High School in Canterlot High Stories: Rainbow Dash Brings the Blitz. Named similarly to Private Pansy.|| |- | Ms. Thunderstruck||Staff||F|| || || || p. 18||align="left"|Appears in Wondercolts Forever: The Diary of Celestia and Luna. Celestia's physics teacher.|| |- | Night Sky||||F|| || || || p. 16||align="left"|Appears in Wondercolts Forever: The Diary of Celestia and Luna. Luna's best friend from middle school who went to Crystal Prep Academy while Luna went to Canterlot High School.|| |- | Principal Potts||Staff||F|| || || || p. 14||align="left"|Appears in Wondercolts Forever: The Diary of Celestia and Luna. The principal of Canterlot High School during Celestia and Luna's high school years.|| |- | Queen Chrysalis||||F||||||||||align="left"|In Hasbro's Equestria Girls app. Has a Toys "R" Us exclusive doll. Also shown in two pieces of artwork.|| |- | Sapphire Shores||Fashionista||F|| || || || ||align="left"|Has a doll; packaging: "It's all about standout style when you're a pop star like me! I always dress to impress and look fabulous on stage." Mentioned in Dance Magic.|| |- | Sherbert Burst||||F|| || || || p. 117||align="left"|Appears in Wondercolts Forever: The Diary of Celestia and Luna. A member of CHS's Friendship Games team.|| |- | Waterfall||||F|| || || || p. 117||align="left"|Appears in Wondercolts Forever: The Diary of Celestia and Luna. A member of CHS's Friendship Games team.|| |- | Willow||||F|| || || || p. 80||align="left"|Appears in Wondercolts Forever: The Diary of Celestia and Luna. A junior student at CHS who steals Crystal Prep's Shadowbolt statue in order to impress Hurricane.|| |- | Windy Winters||||F|| || || || p. 3||align="left"|Appears in Wondercolts Forever: The Diary of Celestia and Luna. One of Celestia's best friends since sophomore year.|| |- | Zecora||Undefined||F|| || || || ||align="left"|A Toys "R" Us exclusive doll of her has been displayed both at the 2014 American International Toy Fair and on Toys"R"Us Australia's online listing of the product.|| |- | Alizarin Bubblegum||Undefined||F|| || || ||M3 SH2 00 07||align="left"|Appears in the Friendship Games animated short Pinkie Spy as a Crystal Prep Academy student. Also appears in the film. Paired with "Celery Stalk" in the Summertime short Coinky-Dink World.|| |- | Aqua Blossom||Fashionista||F|| || || ||M1 12 15||align="left"|Has a character design similar to that of Unnamed Girl #38 and a color scheme similar to those of Roxie Rave, S04E24 Unnamed Earth Mare #6, Autumn Gem, Liza Doolots, and S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #22.|| |- | Baton Switch||Undefined||F|| || || ||M3 09 13||align="left"|Appears in Friendship Games as a baton twirler for the CHS marching band. Has a color scheme similar to with Sour Sweet. Voiced by Kaylee Johnston.|| |- | Blueberry Cake||Fashionista||F|| || || ||M1 10 40||align="left"|Holds hands with "Norman" during the song This Strange World. Has at least one spoken line ("I can beat you!") to "Cherry Crash" in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She is voiced by Eva Tavares in Rainbow Rocks and Ashleigh Ball in Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic. In Friendship Games, she says "Really nice to see you" in a calm voice to Twilight Sparkle in the hallway.|| |- | Blueberry Pie||Comedian||F|| || || ||M2 40 39||align="left"|A member of Muffins's band. Plays cowbell. Resembles Shana Elmsford from Jem and the Holograms.|| |- | Cherry Crash||Rocker||F|| || || ||M1 12 25||align="left"|Has a color scheme similar to that of Ms. Peachbottom. Has at least one spoken line ("Ha! You wish!") to "Blueberry Cake" in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She is voiced by Paula Berry in Rainbow Rocks. In Friendship Games, she has one line greeting Twilight Sparkle.|| |- | Cloudy Kicks||Athlete||F|| || || ||M1 12 16||align="left"|Has a color scheme and hairstyle similar to those of Cloud Kicker and "Lavender Lace". The first girl to say she will vote for Twilight Sparkle. When asked whether this human was based on Cloud Kicker, Rebecca Dart stated on August 9, 2014 that it was "quite possible" but that she couldn't remember specifically as the first film "was a while ago"; however, a layout artist stated on June 27, 2013 regarding the first film "The students were not based off of background pony designs."|| |- | Cold Forecast||Undefined||F|| || || ||M3 13 59||align="left"|Appears in Friendship Games as a Crystal Prep Academy student. Also appears in Dance Magic and Mirror Magic. Somewhat shares her color scheme with Sprinkle Medley, S02E03 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, "Powder Blue", Micro 04 Unnamed Mare - Pegasus Artist, "Larissa", and Friends Forever 11 Unnamed Filly - Medley.|| |- | Crystal Lullaby||Undefined||F|| || || ||M3 SH2 00 07||align="left"|Appears in the Friendship Games animated short Pinkie Spy as a Crystal Prep Academy student. Also appears in the film. Strongly resembles Unnamed Girl #22 and has a character design similar to that of Unnamed Girl #23.|| |- | Diwata Aino||Undefined||F|| || || ||M3 13 59||align="left"|Appears in Friendship Games as a Crystal Prep Academy student. Also appears in Dance Magic.|| |- | Frosty Orange||Undefined||F|| || || ||M3 13 59||align="left"|Appears in Friendship Games as a Crystal Prep Academy student. Also appears in Dance Magic. Somewhat shares her hair style and color with female Cloud Chaser.|| |- | Fuschia Blush||Undefined||F|| || || ||M2 03 55||align="left"|A member of Trixie Lulamoon's band "Trixie and the Illusions". Plays a sampler. Her character appears on a sticker in the panorama sticker storybook My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Named by "fuschiablush_rr_char_img.png" in an image directory formerly on Hasbro's Equestria Girls website. Voiced by Kaylee Johnston.|| |- | Garden Grove||Undefined||F|| || || ||M3 13 59||align="left"|Appears in Friendship Games as a Crystal Prep Academy student. Also appears in A Fine Line. Somewhat shares her color scheme with S05E25 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1.|| |- | Ginger Owlseye||Undefined||F|| || || ||M3 SH2 00 07||align="left"|Appears in the Friendship Games animated short Pinkie Spy as a Crystal Prep Academy student. Also appears in the film.|| |- | Golden Hazel||Drama||F|| || || ||M1 12 25||align="left"|Has a color scheme similar to those of "Hazel Harvest", Golden Harvest, "Scribble Dee", and "Valhallen". Also resembles Adagio Dazzle.|| |- | Lavender Lace||Undefined||F|| || || ||M2 03 55||align="left"|A member of Trixie Lulamoon's band "Trixie and the Illusions". Has a color scheme and hairstyle similar to those of Cloud Kicker and "Cloudy Kicks" and a color scheme similar to that of Issue 20 Unnamed Mare - Olivia Dunham. Plays a sampler. Her character appears on a sticker in the panorama sticker storybook My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Voiced by Kaylee Johnston.|| |- | Melon Mint||Undefined||F|| || || ||M3 SH2 00 07||align="left"|Appears in the Friendship Games animated short Pinkie Spy as a Crystal Prep Academy student. Also appears in the film.|| |- | Mrs. Shade||Staff||F|| || || ||M3 16 41||align="left"|Appears in Friendship Games as a teacher at Crystal Prep Academy. Somewhat resembles "Taffy Shade".|| |- | Mulberry Cascade||Undefined||F|| || || ||M3 13 59||align="left"|Appears in Friendship Games as a Crystal Prep Academy student. Also appears in Dance Magic.|| |- | Mystery Mint||Rocker||F|| || || ||M1 12 25||align="left"|Modeled after a young Joan Jett. Has a color scheme similar to those of "Blue Cutie" and Star Swirl. Her character appears on a sticker in the book My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: I ♥ to Draw!. In Friendship Games, she greets Twilight Sparkle in the hallway with a bright, nasal voice.|| |- | Orange Sherbette||Undefined||F|| || || ||M3 SH2 00 07||align="left"|Appears in the Friendship Games animated short Pinkie Spy as a Crystal Prep Academy student. Also appears in the film.|| |- | Paisley||Eco-kid||F|| || || ||M1 12 15||align="left"|Has a color scheme similar to that of Lyra Heartstrings. She plays maracas in a band with "Captain Planet" and Sandalwood. Her character appears on a sticker in the panorama sticker storybook My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks.|| |- | Raspberry Fluff||Comedian||F|| || || ||M2 40 50||align="left"|A member of Muffins's band. Plays triangle. Resembles Kimber Benton from Jem and the Holograms.|| |- | Rose Heart||Fashionista||F|| || || ||M1 12 25||align="left"|Has a color scheme similar to those of Torch Song, S06E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #6, Fleur De Verre, "Hilly Hooffield", Rose/Roseluck, Cherry Jubilee, and Micro 04 Unnamed Mare - Unicorn Artist.|| |- | Scribble Dee||Techie||F|| || || ||M1 12 15||align="left"|Has a color scheme similar to those of "Hazel Harvest", Golden Harvest, and "Valhallen" and an outfit design similar to that of Muffins. In level 3 of Hasbro's Equestria Girls online game Dash for the Crown, "School Spirit", she says the line "Cool accessories! We’d be happy to wear them to support you for the Fall Formal." In a find-the-differences image posted by the official European Spanish My Little Pony Facebook page, one of 7 differences is her hair being yellow instead of orange. In Friendship Games, she says "Hey, you, lookin' good!" to Twilight Sparkle. She is one of the subjects of Photo Finish's pictures in the Friendship Games short Photo Finished.|| |- | Sophisticata||Drama||F|| || || ||M1 12 39||align="left"|Has a character design similar to that of Unnamed Girl #1. In Friendship Games, she says "Hey, what's happenin'?" as a greeting to Twilight Sparkle.|| |- | Starlight ||Eco-kid||F|| || || ||M1 13 18||align="left"|Has a color scheme similar to that of Bitta Luck. She greets Twilight Sparkle with a "Twilight, yo!" in Friendship Games.|| |- | Sweet Leaves||Eco-kid||F|| || || ||M1 12 16||align="left"|Has a color scheme similar to that of Apple Fritter. Greets Twilight Sparkle in Friendship Games with a laid-back voice.|| |- | Taffy Shade||Undefined||F|| || || ||M3 13 59||align="left"|Appears in Friendship Games as a Crystal Prep Academy student. Somewhat resembles "Mrs. Shade".|| |- | Tennis Match||Athlete||F|| || || ||M1 12 14||align="left"|Has a color scheme similar to those of "Brawly Beats", Lemony Gem, "Mint Flower", and Sunshower Raindrops.|| |- | Varsity Trim||Undefined||F|| || || ||M3 13 59||align="left"|Appears in Friendship Games as a Crystal Prep Academy student.|| |- | Velvet Sky||Techie||F|| || || ||M1 12 15||align="left"|Catches a pair of pony ears during Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song). In Friendship Games, she greets Twilight Sparkle by saying "Twilight, how ya doin'?". She also has some lines in the Friendship Games gag reel.|| |- | Watermelody||Drama||F|| || || ||M1 10 40||align="left"|Has a color scheme similar to those of Red Gala, Candy Caramel Tooth, and Pick-a-Lily. In My Little Pony Annual 2013, she says the line "Whoa, looking good!" In level 3 of Hasbro's Equestria Girls online game Dash for the Crown, "School Spirit", she says the line "Fair Twilight Sparkle, we gladly accept your offer of ears and tails!" She is one of the subjects of Photo Finish's pictures in the Friendship Games short Photo Finished.|| |- | Unnamed Girl #1||Undefined||F|| || || ||M1 19 35||align="left"|Has a character design similar to that of "Sophisticata" and a color scheme similar to those of Cozy Glow, "Candy Floss", Zappityhoof, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #11, and Issue 40 Unnamed Filly - Heart Flower.|| |- | Unnamed Girl #2||Undefined||F|| || || ||M2 00 14||align="left"|Argues with "Big Mike" as a result of the Dazzlings' magic. Resembles Honey Rays.|| |- | Unnamed Girl #3||Undefined||F|| || || ||M2 00 22||align="left"|Argues with an unseen person as a result of the Dazzlings' magic. Resembles "Lilac Blossom".|| |- | Unnamed Girl #10||Undefined||F|| || || ||M3 09 13||align="left"|Appears in Friendship Games as trumpeter for the CHS marching band.|| |- | Unnamed Girl #11||Undefined||F|| || || ||M3 09 14||align="left"|Appears in Friendship Games as piccolo player for the CHS marching band.|| |- | Unnamed Girl #19||Undefined||F|| || || ||M4 67 42||align="left"|Appears in Legend of Everfree attending the Camp Everfree Crystal Gala fundraiser. Has a similar color scheme to Lightning Dust.|| |- | Unnamed Girl #20||Undefined||F|| || || ||SP1 02 17||align="left"|Appears at the Canterlot Mall with Unnamed Woman #1 in Dance Magic. Also appears in the Digital Series episodes A Fine Line and Display of Affection.|| |- | Unnamed Girl #21||Undefined||F|| || || ||SP1 16 42||align="left"|Appears at the Sweet Shoppe in Dance Magic.|| |- | PA Unnamed Girl #22||Staff||F|| || || ||SP2 01 41||align="left"|Appears as one of Canter Zoom's production assistants on the Daring Do movie set in Movie Magic. Strongly resembles "Crystal Lullaby". Voiced by Kira Tozer.|| |- | Unnamed Girl #23||Staff||F|| || || ||SP2 04 59||align="left"|Appears as one of Canter Zoom's production assistants on the Daring Do movie set in Movie Magic. Has a character design similar to that of "Crystal Lullaby".|| |- | Unnamed Girl #24||Staff||F|| || || ||SP2 06 01||align="left"|Appears as one of Canter Zoom's production assistants on the Daring Do movie set in Movie Magic. Also appears at the Canterlot Mall in Mirror Magic.|| |- | Unnamed Girl #25||Actor||F|| || || ||SP2 20 34||align="left"|Appears as an extra in the Daring Do film at the end of Movie Magic.|| |- | Unnamed Girl #26||Actor||F|| || || ||SP2 20 34||align="left"|Appears as an extra in the Daring Do film at the end of Movie Magic. Shares her color scheme with Ms. Peachbottom.|| |- | Unnamed Girl #27||Undefined||F|| || || ||SS15 00 31||align="left"|Appears in the Summertime Short Coinky-Dink World as one of Pinkie Pie's coworkers at the Sweet Snacks Cafe. Also upcoming.|| |- | Unnamed Girl #28||Undefined||F|| || || ||DS1 01 27||align="left"|Appears in the Digital Series episode School of Rock as a member of Maud Pie's fan club. Voiced by Ingrid Nilson.|| |- | Unnamed Girl #29||Undefined||F|| || || ||DS2 00 30||align="left"|Appears in the Digital Series episode A Fine Line in line to buy the Tirek's Revenge video game. Bears a resemblance to "Cayenne".|| |- | Unnamed Girl #30||Undefined||F|| || || ||SP4 Part 2 02 18||align="left"|Appears in Forgotten Friendship and the Digital Series episodes X Marks the Spot and Blue Crushed as a beach lifeguard.|| |- | Unnamed Girl #31||Undefined||F|| || || ||DS13 01 17||align="left"|Appears in the Digital Series episodes X Marks the Spot, Unsolved Selfie Mysteries, and Turf War with Unnamed Woman #4.|| |- | Unnamed Girl #32||Staff||F|| || || ||SP5 Part 1 ||align="left"|Appears in Rollercoaster of Friendship as a member of Vignette Valencia's light parade staff.|| |- | Unnamed Girl #33||Staff||F|| || || ||SP5 Part 1 ||align="left"|Appears in Rollercoaster of Friendship as a member of Vignette Valencia's light parade staff.|| |- | Unnamed Girl #34||Staff||F|| || || ||SP5 Part 1 ||align="left"|Appears in Rollercoaster of Friendship as a member of Vignette Valencia's light parade staff.|| |- | Unnamed Girl #35||Staff||F|| || || ||SP5 Part 1 ||align="left"|Appears in Rollercoaster of Friendship as an Equestria Land employee.|| |- | Unnamed Girl #36||Undefined||F|| || || ||SP5 Part 1 ||align="left"|Appears in Rollercoaster of Friendship as a patron of Equestria Land. Resembles Megan's G1 counterpart Megan Williams.|| |- | Unnamed Girl #37||Staff||F|| || || ||SP5 Part 2 ||align="left"|Appears in Rollercoaster of Friendship as an Equestria Land employee.|| |- | Unnamed Girl #38||Undefined||F|| || || ||SP5 Part 5 ||align="left"|Appears in Rollercoaster of Friendship as a patron of Equestria Land. Has a character design similar to that of "Aqua Blossom".|| |- | S05E10 Unnamed Earth Mare #0||||F||||||||M3 38 05||align="left"|Mona Lisa. Depicted by cake filling during ACADECA and Right There in Front of Me in Friendship Games.|| |- | Unnamed Woman #1||Undefined||F|| || || ||SP1 02 17||align="left"|Appears at the Canterlot Mall with Unnamed Girl #20 in Dance Magic, with Unnamed Boy #30 in Mirror Magic, and with both in A Fine Line.|| |- | Patron Unnamed Woman #2||Undefined||F|| || || ||SP3 08 42||align="left"|Appears at the Canterlot Mall movie theater with "Velvet Sky" in Mirror Magic. Also appears in A Fine Line. Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain.|| |- | Unnamed Woman #3||Undefined||F|| || || ||DS2 00 26||align="left"|Appears in the Digital Series episode A Fine Line in line to buy the Tirek's Revenge video game. Also appears in Display of Affection.|| |- | Unnamed Woman #4||Undefined||F|| || || ||DS7 01 06||align="left"|Appears in the Digital Series episode Star Crossed at the Canterlot Observatory with Lily Pad.|| |- |data-sort-value="Unnamed Woman #5" Female Director Unnamed Woman #5||Undefined||F|| || || ||DS12 01 52||align="left"|Appears in the Better Together episode Road Trippin as a movie director. Resembles Katrina Hadley. Voiced by Ashleigh Ball.|| |- |data-sort-value="Unnamed Woman #6" Designer Unnamed Woman #6||Staff||F|| || || ||SP5 Part 1 ||align="left"|Appears in Rollercoaster of Friendship as the former costume designer for Vignette Valencia's light parade. Voiced by Rebecca Shoichet.|| |- | Unnamed Woman #7||Staff||F|| || || ||SP5 Part 2 ||align="left"|Appears in Rollercoaster of Friendship as a member of Vignette Valencia's light parade staff.|| |- | Unnamed Woman #8||Staff||F|| || || ||SP5 Part 2 ||align="left"|Appears in Rollercoaster of Friendship as a member of Vignette Valencia's light parade staff.|| |- | Unnamed Woman #9||Undefined||F|| || || ||SP5 Part 2 ||align="left"|Appears in Rollercoaster of Friendship as a patron of Equestria Land with Rose.|| |- | Unnamed Woman #10||Undefined||F|| || || ||SP5 Part 3 ||align="left"|Appears in Rollercoaster of Friendship as a patron of Equestria Land.|| |} Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Female characters Category:Lists